Slightly Crooked
Slightly Crooked A Fanfiction WARNING: CONTAINS VIOLENCE, MURDER, BLOOD (LOTS OF THAT), DEATH, AND LOSS OF PROTAGONISTS, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE ANY OF THOSE THINGS! '' A mysterious disease Is starting to affect the Rainwings, Skywings, and Nightwings. It causes their scales to slowly flake off (Stage one), After a month, fungus and mushrooms grow amongst the pale fleshy substance and began to lose function in their brain (Stage Two), After a few more weeks, They spit blood, Lose all control of their body, and eventually their mind shreds itself to pieces (Stage Three), Mentally unstable, after a few days since stage three, the subject twitches violently when one attempts to interact with the subject and attacks violently (Stage Four), and the final stage, Subject loses all control of speaking, thinking, seeing, hearing, smelling, feeling, and tasting. The subject begans to physichally attack and only depends on its instincts, we call this the Breaking point (Stage Five). It may be the end of these three tribes, perhaps All of them if it spreads, forever. ~CHARACTERS ~ •Goldkeeper• young female nightwing who is blind in one eye due to disease, stage One of the disease. •PROTAGONIST • •Lemon Lime• A young male Rainwing dragonet with slowly flaking scales, scales stay a same bright yellow, Stage one of the disease •PROTAGONIST • • •Swoop• a teen female Skywing dragon that doesn't suffer from the disease •PROTAGONIST • ×Sunbeam× × A adult Skywing dragon, Swoop's mother, At stage Three of the disease × ×ANTAGONIST × ÷Violence÷ ÷ A large male nightwing that is almost at the breaking point from the disease. ÷ ÷ MINOR CHARACTER ÷ ~.~ Prologue ~.~ SWOOP ''Two days before the Outbreak, Swoop is on Nightwatch, Watching over the Rainforest. Swoop yawned, The Skywing had pretty bright red scales with amber eyes and a orange underbelly. Her tail lashed and her eyes narrowed. She was on a watch, a watch to look over the Rainforest. Swoop was pretty terrifed of the Rainwings, she had a injured wing from their venom and she wasn't ready for another. She spotted movement from below and jerked her head down, her claws tightened their grip on the rock as she peered over. A small yellow blur was whisking by, she spotted white eyes and black spots. Rainwings... she swooped down, hissing. The rainwing blinked and she realized it barely was as big as her head, a young dragonet with pale white eyes. She growled, The rainwing snapped its head back and hissed, fleeing into the bushes. she didn't gave chase, a owl hooted. It was the signal for the time to leave. good, Its time i leave this darn Rainforest. she began to turn around, but she heard a voice. It sounded like petals and honey and extremely squeaky, `` you don't belong in the Rainforest `` She looked back. The rainwing was here again, tiny bubbles of rosy pink drifted between its bright yellow scales. For some reason, it's main scale color was always yellow. she blinked, `` Uhh... I'll go..`` she stammered and lifted into the air. she felt his eyes trailing her as she flapped onward. but as she soared back home, all the way across the continent, she had a sickening feeling that she'd see the Dragonet once more. ~.~ Chapter One ~.~ GOLDKEEPER A month after the outbreak, Goldkeeper Waiting for her best friend, Violence, to get better. Goldkeeper yawned, her spikes rattling. She winced as she heard a scream. Violence had been in the hospital for months now. She was sitting outside the Hospital door, a tear fell from her face as she heard another earsplitting yell. She got to her talons and padded into the roomroom. She barely recognized her friend, parts of his scales were gone, leaving a weird pink substance covered in moss and mushrooms. Red liquid drooled from his mouth and was plastered over the metal floor, His eyes were blank and white. He no longer looked like the fun-loving friend Goldkeeper had grew up with, this creature was a monster now. Violence jerked his head toward her as she stepped in, she hoped to see a look of recognization or sanity or SOMETHING! But Goldkeeper only saw death in his eyes, Death and the instinct to kill. The guard snapped to attention and fired a dart at Violence, Violence gave a scream of rage and clawed at the rust colored shackles along his wrists and ankles. ``He's not sane anymore`` spoke the guard, `` He deserves to live,`` Goldkeeper whispered as she approached him. The guard eyed Violence warily as Goldkeeper stepped up, She stopped a foot in front of him, ``Violence...`` She whispered, ``Its your friend, Goldkeeper.``. Violence looked up, then he spoke, ``''G-gold... Keeper...`` The guard and Goldkeeper gasped, it was the first he spoke in so long. He'd gotton to the final stage of the disease in only a few weeks, It was a miracle. But his voice was dark and dead inside, Blood sputtered from his lips and teeth. She put a talon over his head, she began crying. Violence looked at her and she saw a single blood red tear drop from his face, ``''i-im... N-n-not... Well. D-death is h-here-e...``'' She wiped away A few tears, Violence suddenly shot back, screaming. He clawed at his claws, his muscles rippling, ``''R-RUN... IM LEA-AVING... RU-``'' his voice choked, the bands started snapping, The guard screamed and ran for his life. Violence lunged toward her and sunk his teeth into her throat. ~.~ Chapter Two ~.~ LEMON LIME '''''A Small Dragonet working for the Study Test lab, Walking towards 5A, Violence's Chamber. Unknown to Dragons Rainwings can be Affected by the disease. Lemon Lime made sure the armor was on tight and began walking toward Chamber 6B, he held his spear tightly between his talons as he Walked. Suddenly, the alarms went off, ``BREACH IN 5A, ALL BACKUP REQUIRED, BREACH IN 5A, ALL BACKUP REQUIRED `` Lime gave a cry and Ran, he heard shrieks and yelps, falling into rhythm of the talon-steps behind him, he ran quickly, He pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth. Remembering his venom quickly. In his haste he had dropped his Spear, But Lime didn't care, A Prisoner was escaping! Lime shot into the chamber, only to see Subject 5A sinking his teeth in.. NO! it couldn't be! Lime's best friend Goldkeeper was the prey! Lime leaped forward ferociously, His ferocious roar sounded like a squeak compared to the Nightwings behind him. He landed square on his back and tore into his haunches, the Subject screamed, releasing Goldkeeper from her throat, and attacked Lime instead. Lime was viciously fighting for his life, dodging and biting and dodging and clawing. He clawed Violence's face desperately, Violence hissed and sank his jaws into his tail. For a moment, Lime was still, Fear crawling through his scales like worms. He then shot his venom at Violence, it landed straight in his eye. Violence gave a scream, The other guards began attacking him ferociously. Lime wobbled unsurely, `` Help...`` He whispered. ``He's Been Bit! He's Been Bit!`` Someone shouted far away, no, he was right there. Lime gave a moan of pain and flopped to the ground, unconsious. ~| Still working on! |~ Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Horror) Category:Genre (Mystery) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance)